La poupée rose
by oxybry
Summary: Sobre la vez que Ren encontró una tienda, donde puede, o no, que haya encontrado justo lo que necesitaba. Halloween Semi AU


**LA POUPÉE ROSE**

 **Sinopsis.** Sobre la vez que Ren encontró una tienda, donde puede, o no, que haya encontrado justo lo que necesitaba.

 _Halloween Semi AU_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** _: Skip Beat!_ No me pertenece

… …

Ren tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba este distrito comercial en particular, cada quien estaba en su propia búsqueda, en su propio negocio, en su propio mundo, tanto, que nadie detallaba realmente quién caminaba a su lado por las mismas calles; era uno de esos raros lugares y ocasiones en donde una gorra y unas gafas de sol eran más que suficientes para pasar desapercibido.

Camina sin prisa observando los colores, respirando el aroma de la comida de los restaurantes que viaja hasta las calles. No mucho ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar, el mismo ajetreo, los mismos restaurantes, las mismas señoras amables en los puestos de frutas, las mismas tiendas. O eso cree hasta que sus pasos lo guían a una pequeña tienda que no había visto en ninguno de sus paseos anteriores: desde la vitrina varias muñecas con perfectos rostros de porcelana, vestidas en diferentes estilos, colores y accesorios le dan la bienvenida. La tienda parece llamarlo, lo que no es posible y se ha dado media vuelta para alejarse cuando el recuerdo de la mirada sonriente de María cruza su mente, y decide que es una buena idea echar un vistazo a ver si encuentra algo que le pueda gustar.

Las campanillas suenan alegres cuando abre la puerta.

—Bienvenido a _Poupée: Muñecas de porcelana_ —saluda una voz a su izquierda y Ren resiste la urgencia de dar un brinco.

—Gracias —dice aclarándose la garganta—, no la vi al entrar.

—Perdona, querido, no era mi intención asustarte —dice apoyándose en el bastón.

—No había visto su tienda antes, y suelo pasar por aquí con frecuencia.

—Siempre hemos estado aquí —dice con una sonrisa—, para los que _necesitan_ algo de nuestra tienda. Incluso podrías decir que la tienda elige a sus clientes… Pero no escuches los desvaríos de esta vieja, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte el día de hoy?

—Vi las muñecas en la vitrina y pensé en que sería un buen regalo para una pequeña amiga.

—Ya veo —dice pensativa—, siéntete libre de mirar. Yo estaré por allá —dice señalando una mesa de trabajo—, si me necesitas. Mi nombre es Kämmer.

—Gracias.

Ren camina por la tienda reparando las muñecas en todos los modelos, tamaños, con todo tipo de expresiones, desde las que se podían considerar bonitas, hasta otras no tan bonitas con expresiones llorosas o bocas cerradas en líneas prietas, nunca en su vida había visto muñecas que parecieran tan realistas, y el tono de piel de algunas…, ¡parecían vivas! Era fascinante.

—Es la porcelana esmaltada —dice una voz al lado de Ren y su corazón parece detenerse por un instante, no había escuchado moverse a la señora Kämmer, seguramente estaba demasiado entretenido, sí, eso tenía que ser.

—¿Perdón?

—Es la cerámica esmaltada la que hace que el tono de piel sea tan realista —dice reacomodando una de las muñecas en el estante cuando se detiene un momento—. Oh querida, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —dice tomando una muñeca de la parte de atrás del estante.

Los ojos de Ren se clavan en la muñeca, una señorita de finas facciones y diminuta sonrisa que llevaba un elaborado vestido de un rosa escandaloso, el cabello negro y largo perfectamente estilizado y un par de preciosos ojos dorados que no parecían de cristal, mucho menos pertenecer a una muñeca.

Esa era, simplemente perfecta.

—¿Cuánto por esa? —pregunta Ren señalando la muñeca que sostiene la señora Kämmer en las manos.

—¿Por Kyoko-chan?

Así que la muñeca tenía un nombre. Susurra una vocecita en la mente de Ren. Kyoko-chan.

—Sí —confirma.

—Oh no, Kyoko-chan no está a la venta. Verá, ella hace parte de un lote _defectuoso,_ junto a Kanae-chan y Chiori-chan —dice señalando a otras dos muñecas—, así que no está a la venta.

—Pero es perfecta, es simplemente perfecta.

Los ojos de la señora Kämmer se entrecierran y una sonrisa que no es del todo una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Quizás…

—Bueno, si tanto la quiere, supongo que puedo hacer una excepción.

—¡Gracias! —dice mientras caminan hacia el mostrador donde se ubica la caja—. ¿Cuánto le debo?

—Nada, de eso nada, no podría cobrarle a un joven tan apuesto por una muñeca _defectuosa_ que de otra forma no haría más que recoger polvo en algún oscuro rincón. Solo pido que tomen buen cuidado de ella.

Ren le sonríe, recibe el paquete y le vuelve a agradecer una vez más.

Si solo Ren hubiese prestado más atención a sus palabras, quizás hubiese notado que la mujer parecía estar hablando más de una hija, que de una simple muñeca de porcelana.

… …

Si algo, Ren puede afirmar con seguridad que jamás de los jamases esperó la desmesurada reacción de María a su regalo. No bien había terminado de abrirlo cuando la tiró como si se tratara de un hierro caliente y empezó a gritar que la muñeca estaba viva, que la había mirado y le había sonreído. Algunos minutos más tarde cuando Ruto se había llevado a María a su habitación para que se calmara, Lory le había explicado que con la celebración de Halloween que se acercaba, María había estado viendo algunas películas de terror no muy apropiadas para su edad y que con seguridad eso había detonado una reacción tan desmesurada.

Así que aquí estaba él, manejando de regreso a su apartamento con Kyoko-chan, sentada en el asiento del copiloto. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora con la muñeca? No es como si pudiese botarla, no, de eso ni hablar.

Y como deshacerse de Kyoko-chan no era una opción mira alrededor del apartamento decidiendo dónde guardarla hasta decidir qué hacer con ella. Quizás donarla a un hospital, no, eso no sonaba bien, lo mejor sería encontrarle un lugar por el momento antes de decidir qué hacer con ella, sí, eso era lo mejor. Así que después de mucho pensarlo la guardó en uno de los gabinetes más altos de la cocina que permanecía vacío, y después de un par de tragos se fue a dormir.

… …

Se levanta y descorre las cortinas, afuera el día estaba despejado. Camina hacia el sofá de la sala y la sorpresa y la confusión cruzan su rostro al ver a Kyoko-chan, la muñeca de porcelana, sentada en el sofá, podría jurar que la había guardado en uno de los gabinetes de la cocina. Se encoge de hombros, quizás se tomó más de un par de tragos y creyó haberlo hecho, sí, eso tenía que hacer. Así que vuelve a tomar a la muñeca y se vuelve a dirigir a la cocina, pero el gabinete que había jurado que estaba vacío, en realidad está a rebosar con panes tajados, mermeladas y mantequilla de maní que él no recuerda haber comprado. Quizás había sido Yashiro.

Deja la muñeca en el mesón y va a por el café pero se detiene.

—No sería tan mala idea hacerme un sándwich de mermelada y mantequilla de maní, ¿cierto? Desayunar para variar —le habla a la muñeca. Y Ren culparía a su mente hiperactiva el haber creído verla sonreír.

Y esa mañana antes de salir, Ren aseguró a Kyoko-chan dentro del closet de su habitación.

… …

Había sido un día largo, demasiado largo y todo lo que quería hacer era llegar a dormir, se quita los zapatos y se va a dejar caer en el sofá cuando observa a Kyoko-chan sentada en la esquina del sofá. Estaba seguro de haberla dejado en el closet, podría jurar por ello. No tiene tiempo de seguir cuestionando cuando suena el timbre de la puerta.

—¿Sí? —pregunta abriendo la puerta.

—Traigo un pedido a domicilio del Darumaya.

—No he ordenado nada.

—¿No es este el apartamento 903?

—Sí, pero no he ordenado nada.

—Bueno, esto es raro, una chica llamó y ordenó para que lo trajeran justo a esta hora.

Ren voltea a mirar hacia el sofá y se ríe de sí mismo, estaba perdiendo la cabeza si creía que una muñeca iba a ordenar por él. Su estómago decide rugir en ese momento y admite que un poco de comida no le vendría mal, además era del Darumaya.

Después de pagar la comida y despachar al domiciliario, toma a la muñeca Kyoko y la lleva de nuevo al closet pero en el lugar donde pensaba ponerla y donde juraba haberla puesto el día anterior, descansaba una pila de fotos de su juventud y en la cima de la pila, una foto de sus padres. Quizás debería hacerles una llamada, eso, después de encontrar un lugar donde poner a la muñeca.

… …

Y es al día siguiente, en la víspera de Halloween, cuando Ren vuelve a encontrar a Kyoko-chan sentada en el sofá, incluso cuando está total y completamente seguro de haberla dejado en el closet del cuarto de invitados bajo llave, que empieza a creer en cosas imposibles, así que antes de perder la cordura, vuelve sobre sus pasos para encontrar la tienda y devolver la muñeca.

Pero las respuestas que encuentra son aún más escalofriantes que el hecho de que no importe dónde guarde a Kyoko-chan, la muñeca siempre se las arregla para volver a aparecer en el sofá, sin contar, con el resto de casualidades.

—¿Cómo dijo? —vuelve a preguntar.

—No hay ninguna tienda con ese nombre o esa descripción en el distrito. No desde los tiempos de mis abuelos al menos. Entiendo que solía haber una tienda con ese nombre hace alrededor de 100 años, solían vender las más finas muñecas de porcelana alemanas y francesas de las más reconocidas marcas, pero algo sucedió, nadie está muy seguro de qué, la propietaria murió y el negocio cerró.

Ren palideció y tartamudeó unas débiles gracias, antes de regresar a su auto.

—Estoy enloqueciendo, ¿no es así? —le preguntó a la muñeca que permaneció totalmente inanimada, como era de esperarse, porque después de todo era una muñeca. Y Ren estaba decidido a probarlo, así que esa tarde se sentó en el sofá y la sentó en la mesa baja del café. Y con una copa en la mano que rellenaba cada tanto observó y estudió a Kyoko-chan, la muñeca, por horas y horas, hasta que el sueño finalmente lo venció entre el arrullo lejano de los "truco o trato".

Ren despierta cómodo y se revuelve entre las cobijas, disfrutando de la calidez que ofrecen, hasta que a su olfato lo asalta el olor de comida y café recién hecho, sus ojos se abren de par en par, recordando que vive solo, pero su mirada se encuentra con una dorada que ha llegado a conocer bastante, solo que esta vez esos ojos no están en un pequeño rostro de porcelana, sino en una mujer de carne y hueso.

—Hola, Kuon, el desayuno está listo.

—¿Q…q..u…qué? —tartamudea, definitivamente había perdido la cabeza.

—El desayuno está listo —dice la ya no tan muñeca, caminado hacia la cocina vistiendo solo una de sus camisas —y volteando a verlo mientras sonríe agrega— por cierto, fue un poco descortés que me miraras por tantas horas seguidas ayer, las articulaciones ya me empezaban a doler.

Ren cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir varias veces, seguro que era un sueño, tenía que ser un sueño, porque no había forma que Kyoko-chan, su muñeca de porcelana, fuera una mujer perfecta de carne y hueso que le hacía el desayuno, y se paseaba por su apartamento en nada más que una de sus caminas, no era posible, excepto, porque lo era.

… …

 **NA**. El titulo traduce: La muñeca rosa.


End file.
